Sueño Eterno
by Chrishohenheim
Summary: mierda de historia


_**Sueño eterno**_

_**By "Hohenheim"**_

_**Sueño Eterno**_

_Un cuento sobre vidas extremas, sustancias extrañas, ancianos bizarros, _

_Pesadillas embotelladas, serpientes gigantes que llevan pasajeros y _

_Personajes olvidados_

Felipe despertó ese día como cualquier otro viernes de Octubre, las nubes se disipaban y dejaban ver un cielo celeste del que desde niño no había puesto atención.

"_otro día, otra miseria"_ pensó, mientras acomodaba su cansada cabeza, victima de los excesos que experimentaba cada fin de semana que le pasaban la cuenta en ese momento, él lo llamaba _"gozar la vida_" , sus pocos amigos cuerdos que no habían sido arrastrados a esta existencia de sexo, alcohol y, sobre todo, drogas le advertían que estaba mandando su vida a la basura, pero era demasiado joven, nada podía salir mal, 19 años y desde su ingreso a ingeniería Civil vividos a todo dar. Junto a compañero de vivencias Juancho, salieron a _Punto Cero_, la discoteca de moda en el sector más pudiente de la ciudad, clase alta, automóviles del año, estudiantes de universidades privadas y mujeres de team de cervezas, una de ellas cayó en las redes de Juan, quien se perdió en la noche dejando a su amigo prometiéndole llamarlo al otro día para informarle todos los pormenores.

- ¡Alò! Como estuvo la tipa con la que te fuiste.- Dijo Felipe mientras se paraba en dirección al baño.

- Si, estaba bastante bien. El único problema es lo que estudia.- Respondió.

- ¿Qué estudia?

- Párvulo, pero quédate callado si, di que estudiaba psicología o periodismo mejor.

- Pero si da lo mismo lo que estudie, si la quieres para pasar un rato, no para casarte con ella.

- Si tienes razón, por si acaso le di mi número viejo así no molesta. ¿Pasando a otro tema, tienes que ir a la u cierto? ¡No puedo creer que te metas a un electivo de prevención de drogas! ¡Con que moral!

- Para conocer, si uno nunca las termina de conocer todas y quiero probarlo todo, si la vida es corta.- remató Felipe al tiempo que se despedía para irse a clases. Y es que en su vida era común buscar sensaciones nuevas, vivir al filo de la vida como ya se ha señalado, pero su forma favorita era consumiendo drogas de todo tipo: marihuana y pasta base de las mas comunes, éxtasis y LSD obtenidas por sus contactos extranjeros, substancias ilícitas y fármacos traídos desde Europa, donde muchos eran legales, por amigos que iban en las vacaciones de verano a pasear. Los padres del joven no desarrollaron un apego muy profundo al joven, y es que a pesar de los años que los enlazaban el había seguido su camino totalmente aparte del de ellos, de los cuales solo necesitaba su dinero y status que entregaba ser hijo de médicos; por lo que sus padres decidieron que: _"aquello que no podían controlar ni entender era mejor ignorarlo_" por lo que la vida del chico estaba en segundo plano para ellos. Por lo mismo no tuvieron ninguna reacción al verlo salir a toda velocidad en su camaro rojo del año.

Al llegar a clase se encontró con un erguido, prominente y ya mayor doctor en química y farmacia, que hábilmente dio su cátedra, haciendo que los sentidos del joven se abrieran para recibir toda clase de información que su docente le entregara y estaba tan absorto en las palabras que pudiesen aportarle información sobre los efectos de fármacos que no hubiera probado que no se dio cuenta como la clase se encontraba a punto de terminar hasta que uno de los alumnos, cuya vestimenta consistía en un chaleco con motivos indígenas altiplánicos, morral y largo cabello alzó la mano y dijo:

-Profesor, en el último tiempo hemos recibido información a través de distintos puntos de la Internet de un supuesto nuevo fármaco ilegal q responde al nombre de "sueño eterno", no se sabe exactamente lo que produce, mas que nada que quienes lo tomaron sufrieron cuadros depresivos, alucinógenos y que dichos pacientes terminaron desapareciendo, desconociéndose si escaparon o fueron llevados a un lugar aislado, ¿Sabe usted algo al respecto?

- Muchos rumores siempre son creados en relación a este tema, pero la verdad de las cosas desconozco esta droga, ni siquiera he escuchado sobre ella, he visto pacientes tratados con diversas combinaciones farmacéuticas pero entre ellas nunca he visto el nombre de "sueño eterno", lo que puedo decir a su favor es que todos los mitos parten de una realidad; si llegan a encontrar información concreta háganmela saber.

Aparentemente, la ambigüedad de la respuesta y el brillo de una nueva sustancia hicieron que las ganas del muchacho lograran manifestarse de una forma poco común, es así como una vez finalizada la clase se dirigió hacia su automóvil donde estuvo un par de horas navegando a través de su notebook, buscando sobre el narcótico. Google aportaba datos en algunos blogs y foros, la información mas concreta fue un caso en Estados Unidos hace 30 años, donde un hombre, llamado Philip Marlowe, que luego que su hija se suicidara comenzó a utilizar un producto de origen desconocido que llamó de esa forma; personas cercanas a Marlowe aseguraron que en muchas oportunidades vieron como se disipaba frente a sus ojos, hasta que finalmente desapareció sin dejar rastro. Razón por la que sus testimonios quedaron a disposición de la policía.

"_¿Disipar frente a sus ojos?" _fue lo primero que Felipe pensó, mientras acariciaba con una mano una diminuta bolsa de cocaína y en ello estaba cuando el pasar de unos niños en bicicleta lo despertó de su ensimismamiento. Observó con una extraña añoranza ver a los pequeños, de apariencia hermanos jugar entre si.

"_Aparentemente encontrar información no será una tarea de un solo día, menos pensar en obtenerla" _– Pensó, tratando de volver a lo suyo. Acto seguido decidió dejar un mensaje en varios foros de comunidades virtuales esperando una pronta respuesta que le acercara al conocimiento que deseaba.

El tema obsesionó al muchacho, que sin darse cuenta pasaba horas absorto buscando en la red, además de extender su llamada a muchos de sus contactos proveedores; mas, ninguna búsqueda hasta el momento había sido positiva, no tenía persona que lo proveyese ni conocimiento de donde buscar o cómo fabricarla, parecía un secreto a voces, sus distribuidores lo habían escuchado en alguna oportunidad, alguien quizás preguntó por si se la podían conseguir, más la averiguación no fue provechosa para ellos tampoco.

Una noche de sábado, la lluvia se cernía sobre la ciudad; no era una lluvia común era una tormentosa. Él, viendo su ventana pensaba por un momento daba una última aspirada a su cigarro de arroz hecho con marihuana pura cuando siente vibrar algo en su bolsillo.

- Felipe, estoy fuera de tu casa, vamos a tomar algo por ahí.- Juancho llamaba al Black Berry, estaba en su vehiculo y el ruido de la música llegaba hasta la alcoba del joven.

- Gracias, pero paso, estoy metido en algo y no creo que pueda salir esta noche, también este temporal no es muy apto para ello, creo.- Respondió.

- Pero distráete, has estado semanas con el asunto de tu droguita nueva, hasta has dejado de consumir las que tienes, cosa que debo agradecerte ya que me permites de esa forma que tenga yo más dentro de mi organismo y gratis, pero hombre vamos.- Dijo en tono alentador mientras agregaba.- Las primas francesas de Gaillard, Charlotte y Antoine van a ir a la fiesta donde te quiero llevar, ven, no creo que te arrepientas.

Si bien sus energías se habían focalizado en sus aspectos narcóticos en ese instante recordó que necesitaba mujeres para distraerse, por lo que las 2 primas francesas de Henri Gaillard, uno de sus compañeros de tertulias también eran una excelente forma de encontrar diversión fácil sin tener que quemar sus neuronas frente a innumerables documentos, paginas webs e informantes que no aportaban nada nuevo a su investigación.

- OK, Juan, bajo enseguida.

No pasaron muchos minutos cuando ambos amigos se dirigían rumbo a su acostumbrada noche de "distracción de la vida", como la definían; a pesar que el cielo parecía echar agua con baldes, no parecía importar a ambos que conversaban alegremente de cómo fueron sus últimas experiencias con las chicas extranjeras y cómo sus tíos pensaban que eran unas verdaderas santas, cuando la verdad distaba demasiado de ello. Juancho pone un mp3 en la radio del auto, en los parlantes se escucha música en francés:

_C'est pas ma faute__  
__Et quand je donne ma langue aux chats__  
__Je vois les autres__  
__Tout prêts à se jeter sur moi__  
__C'est pas ma faute à moi__  
__Si j'entends tout autour de moi_

- Para estar a tono con la situación, digo yo.- agrega con una sonrisa mezcla de malicia con alegría.

Llegando al Pub acordado dentro del vehiculo, se reúnen en el llamado _"Underworld"_ un lugar que reunía jóvenes alternativos, no era frecuentado por el par de amigos, pero fueron las extranjeras quienes insistieron, ya que antes en el mismo lugar conocieron a una pareja compartida de ambas, y querían repetir la experiencia.

Al entrar, Felipe repara su atención en un letrero con letras grabadas en relieve

"_Dejad __toda esperanza__ los que __aquí__ entréis"_

-¿No creen que no da confianza un lugar con ese tipo de letrero? – dice con cierto grado de preocupación.

- No la da si eres un aburrido, vengan chicas.- Respondió Juancho al momento que abrazaba por la cintura a las dos jóvenes vestidas como si fuesen a una verdadera cacería de hombres.

Una vez dentro se acomodaron, y Charlotte junto con Antoine fueron a bailar a la pista acaparando la mirada de la mayor parte de los hombres que miraban embelezados el espectáculo de ver chicas con ajustados trajes bailar entre ellas de una forma coqueta. Henri seducía a una de las mujeres rezagadas que no podía competir con sus primas mientras que en una mesa, Felipe y Juancho conversaban.

- Estas actuando tremendamente extraño, Pipe. Jamás cuestionaste algo con respecto a salir, siempre eras el primero en llevar a todos hasta la autodestrucción, te desconozco, y eso que no has tenido una pareja a quien agarrarte para justificarlo.- Dijo en tono reflexivo.

- No se trata de ello, sino que estoy inmerso en algo grande, muy grande que podría darme una vuelta de vida tremenda, tan grande que posiblemente estas cosas serán la nada misma para mi.- Respondió, mientras trataba de sonar serio siguió.- Si logro encontrar esa droga de la que te hablé podría reproducirla, venderla y hacerme rico, más que ahora, he visto cuánta gente la busca, y si la buscan realmente es porque existe.

- Es un mito, tu mismo lo creías.

- Lo sé, pero estoy seguro que si causa tanta revolución corresponde a que alguien debe conocer que pasa con ella… ¡Espera, un correo! – Un mail llegaba en ese instante al chico, uno que no sabía cuanta relevancia tendría posteriormente:

_Sueño eterno, camino Av. Corrientes 221b parte trasera del edificio. Esta noche, 12:00 AM. _

-¡Préstame tu auto . ¡Debo ir a hacer algo ahora!- Gritó mientras se ponía de pie.

- Pero cómo me devuelvo con las chicas, no puedo llevarlas en cualquier cosa…

- ¡Las llaves! ¡YA!.- concluyó enfático, al tiempo que su compañero se las lanzaba.

Al llegar al edificio 221b eran las 11:50 y el cielo seguía lanzando con furia ráfagas de lluvia. Dejó el automóvil estacionado en un costado de la calle y caminó por el callejón que llevaba hacia una puerta iluminada semiabierta, Felipe sintió acelerar el corazón; llamó la puerta, y esperó por unos segundos una respuesta, que llegó enseguida cuando la puerta se abrió por completo y apareció alguien.

- Eres un jovencito muy puntual, o tal vez impaciente.- Frente al muchacho un anciano de unos 70 años, cabeza calva y una barba de chivo y anteojos lo miraba atento.- Pasa, por favor, no estarás mojándote.

Dentro de ese lugar, el joven observaba atentamente centenares de frascos puestos en vitrinas alrededor de toda la habitación, dentro de los que podía observar unas pequeñas neblinas, con etiquetas que tenían nombres tan poco particulares como: "pesadillas de muertes dolorosas", "Sueños con el poderoso" o "sueños para obsequiar a la suegra"

- Pero qué es todo esto señor, estos frascos… Además no sé como pudo contactar con mi correo.

- Estos frascos contienen extractos de sueños, no me creerías cuanta gente quiere regalar sueños a otros, o tener sueños específicos, aunque me cuesta poder fabricarlos. Pero no les des importancia; no has venido por ellos, además no fui quien te contactó, pero eras tú quien ambicionaba encontrarme.- Dijo con un tono suave.

- Pero señor, necesito saber si…

- Si, la tengo, es esto por lo que estas acá.- Y diciendo esto le entregó una capsula.

-¿Cuánto le debo señor?

- Nada, no hago esto por el dinero, lo hago porque cada persona que la busca la necesita y no puede ser de otra forma. Ahora tendré que pedirte que te retires porque debo cerrar.- Agregó mientras lo llevaba hacia la entrada.

- Pero es probable que necesite más. ¿En qué horarios lo puedo encontrar?

- Volverás a verme una vez y después nunca más.- Finalizó, mientras cerraba la puerta y sonreía calmadamente.

Ahora, en medio de la imparable lluvia estaba Felipe, con su tan preciado premio y la posibilidad de analizar los componentes y proceder a su consumo y distribución, que lo harían alguien mucho mas poderoso de lo que ya era, pero era un proceso que llevaba tiempo y era algo que no estaba dispuesto a soportar, por lo que miró la capsula, y sin mayor análisis la tragó.

***

Al día siguiente, saliendo de un dolor de cabeza que bloqueaba todo pensamiento sobre lo que sucedió después de tomar la píldora; el chico se levantó y contempló el cielo, este resultaba extraño y muy particular: no era un cielo de nubes y cielo celeste, eran manadas de ovejas que corrían unas al lado de otras, abrían sus bocas y se abultaban en cantidades ridículas; algunas saltaban por encima de reses de distintos colores. Felipe estaba aterrado, abría y cerraba sus ojos, pero seguía viendo las ovejas en el cielo, cada vez más, y cuando no pudo soportar la visión por más tiempo decidió cerrar las cortinas y respirar hasta olvidar lo que había visto.

"_no puede estar pasando"_ fue lo que su cabeza procesó, más la visión era demasiado tremenda para ignorarla por completo, por lo que decidido a olvidar decidió centrar su atención en alguna otra cosa, pero extrañamente ni la televisión ni la Internet generaban el interés y por lo contrario le causaba un rechazo, la impresión que cortaba su acceso a información; por ello decidió ir a aspirar una línea de cocaína, al ordenarla con su tarjeta de crédito sintió cada gramo caer, y el sonido del impacto contra la mesa, lo que le permitió entender que sus sentidos estaban agudos, sus ojos eran mas detallistas que nunca, y un sonido llamó su atención

"_¡Aquí, tu muchacho, acércate!_ " Felipe caminó despacio, acercándose a la biblioteca familiar; no era un sitio que visitase muy a menudo, pero la voz lo llamaba hasta que estuvo frente a los libros mismos, tomó uno entre sus manos y cayó de bruces al suelo cuando vio que de él un espectro azulino aparecía, un hombre delgado, con vestimentas de aproximadamente el siglo XIX lo miraba fijamente.

- Veo que tu presencia causa asombro, debes saber que para mi es un evento curioso el poder hablar con alguien del mundo de la vigilia; pero que poca educación de mi parte, mi nombre es **Peter Schlemihl. - Expresó mientras hacía una reverencia.**

**- S… soy Felipe.**

**- Mucho gusto Felipe, por alguna razón tu cara se me hace familiar. El motivo por el que te llamo es para que me permitas vivir.**

**- ¿De qué está hablando? No entiendo que me dice, ni siquiera entiendo por qué puedo verlo.- Respondió, comenzando a ponerse nervioso.**

**- Necesito que me permitas vivir leyendo mi vida, he sido ignorado durante años, no solo en tu despensa; sino que a lo largo del mundo, condenado por un pacto de hace muchos años a una eternidad de miseria donde carezco de felicidad y de sombra que me acompañe. He sido apartado porque mi subsistencia no le parece lo bastantemente buena al mundo, porque mi vida no está escrita en una portada de forma más pequeña que el nombre de alguien que desconozco, o puesto que no soy el reflejo de una cruda realidad de un pueblo latinoamericano y soy ajeno a lo que llaman ****_"realismo mágico"_**** y ya que en mi vida no hubo ni dragones ni espadas o monstruos a los que enfrentar. Mi existencia, aunque debió ser breve a mis ojos ha sido condenada a ser ninguneada mientras sigo con mi eternidad una eternidad de miseria en la que pasaré con más penas hasta que la última palabra del gran libro de todos sea finalmente cerrada para siempre.**

**- En ese momento se tomó la cabeza con las manos y en un gesto agónico agregó.**

**- ¿¡Acaso es justo!? ¿Es que no fui lo suficientemente bueno para ganarme este dolor permanente? ¡Por favor, léeme! ¡Hazme vivir de nuevo, haz que mi existencia deje de estar un poco menos vacía!**

**Ese fue un punto que superó la poca cordura que estaba aspirando a tener, los ojos de Peter parecían mezclarse con el resto de su cuerpo como una paila de huevos revueltos; Felipe corrió, salió de su casa y se dirigió a su camaro a una gran velocidad; arriba el cielo seguía con ovejas, pero empezó a ignorarlas; sintonizó la primera radio que pudo y dando un respiro trató de focalizarse, tratar de entender que se debía a la píldora, pero este efecto era más de lo que esperaba, por un momento logra escuchar la canción que suena:**

_I prepared a new world to live in  
I will be the god you'll believe in  
Praise the god... __Deus ex machina  
Praise the god... Deus ex machina_

Delante, un semáforo en rojo, se detiene. Lo siguiente es aterrador: no tenía un numero de automóviles cruzándose frente a su vehiculo, o por lo menos si los había se confundían bien con una caravana de elefantes, ancianos que manejaban robots gigantes, tanques pintados con flores, todos en esa tonalidad fantasmal que percibió antes.

Salió de su vehiculo, bajo el sintió el metro avanzar, al que siempre tuvo terror por algo que no tenía la posibilidad de recordar; pero no era el metro que conocía, era una gran serpiente de metros y metros y de un grosor gigantesco. El semáforo cambió pero no se movió, horrorizado ahí tomó el celular para llamar a su amigo.

- ¡Hola Felipe que tal! –Pero no hubo respuesta del otro lado, ya que Felipe no podía creer que estuviese viendo la boca de su amigo salir del auricular y lanzó con todas sus fuerzas su Black Berry que fue a caer al otro lado de la calle donde se desarmó.

"_Nunca debí tomar eso, me estoy volviendo loco"_ Pensó.

- Señor ¿Se encuentra bien?- Un extraño enano con una cabeza similar a la de un troll lo miraba con ojos grandes y almendrados.

- ¡¿Y tú qué eres?! ¿Me vas a decir que vienes de alguna isla perdida en el sur y embarazas mujeres?

- La verdad señor, ese es el vecino de mi tía Gertrudis, segunda hermana del campesino del lado del bosque de los conejos, yo soy sin embargo…

- ¡Detente! La verdad no me importa quien eres ni siquiera tu nombre, simplemente dime como detener esta pesadilla.

- No se de que pesadilla habla señor, si usted cree que la realidad es una pesadilla entonces tiene muy pocas oportunidades de llevar una existencia alegre; debería comenzar por cambiar ese habito negativista…

- Solo dime, donde puedo encontrar al hombre que embotella sueños.- sentenció.

- Nunca está dos veces en el mismo sitio, la forma más fácil es que bajes al subterráneo y tomes el tren, si logras orientarte llegarás a encontrarlo.

El muchacho comprendió que debía hacer frente a su ya anterior miedo para enfrentarse además a verlo acrecentado debido a que tenía que subir a una anaconda gigante de unos 60,00 metros de largo. Tomando algo de aliento comenzó a bajar por las escaleras que lo llevaban al profundo metropolitano.

A medida que bajaba y se aproximaba al lugar donde debía tomar su miedo aumentaba, un miedo que crecía desde su médula extendiéndose hasta el último pelo de su cabeza. A lo lejos, unos ancianos ciegos veían películas en proyectores gigantes y de fondo, las líneas que llevaban interconectadas a los grandes carros a diferentes partes. De pronto, una gran serpiente carro apareció frente a sus ojos, de la cual un acomodador largo y pálido se bajó invitando a entrar. Tras unos segundos de pensarlo detenidamente, Felipe entró y en el interior encontró un millar de personas, todas cómodamente sentadas, era extraña la idea de proporción ya que, si bien la boa era descomunal, no parecía lo suficientemente para tal cantidad de muchedumbre.

Se sentó con bastante pánico, el encierro de un metro ya era aterrador, un metro de una boa constrictora con personas que parecen fantasmas no era más gratificante.

"_¡Próximo paradero: El lugar donde va a parar nuestra infancia!"_ Se oye decir al acomodador mientras el carro-boa comienza a moverse primero lenta y luego a una velocidad descomunal.

Momentos después, Felipe vomitaba, miraba las ventanas con terror; vacilaba su cuerpo que se rendía ante el grado de presión que generaba estar en ese lugar, en esa situación tan anormal hasta el segundo en que el tren paró frente a lo que parecía un jardín infantil; el chico descendió y a medida que se acercaba veía miles de niños salir de las puertas del lugar, entrando por las salas vio de repente a 2 niños jugando con autos, y no salió de su asombro…

.. Sus ojos no salían de su asombro estaba viendo un niño espectral muy similar, si es que no era el mismo cuando pequeño, jugaba alegremente con un chico a su lado, se distinguía una sonrisa demasiado hermosa en ambos, el chico que se parecía al muchacho se acercó y le dijo:

- Hola, me llamo Felipe. ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Creo que me han hecho mucho esa pregunta últimamente…

- El es bruno, mi hermano pequeño, es un poco inquieto.

Una simple frase, lo heló por dentro, terminó haciendo que se cayese ligeramente.

- ¿Tu hermano?- respondió tratando de salir del shock.

- Así es, jovencito, su hermano, que además es el tuyo, por si no entiendes la obviedad del mensaje.- Una voz se escuchaba que venía de atrás, al girar la cabeza lo vio; el anciano de las botellas con su sonrisa extraña y sus ojos penetrantes lo miraban insistentemente.

- ¡Usted! ¿Qué clase de juego es todo esto? ¿Cómo es posible que ese fármaco sea tan alucinógeno? No puedo creer que todo esto sea posible.

- Y eso comprueba que no has estado drogado, jamás lo estuviste.- Respondió sin titubear, a lo que agregó.- El sueño eterno muestra lo que necesitas ver, es el reflejo de lo que tu subconsciente pedía a gritos que saliese a la luz, por ese motivo lo buscaste hasta finalmente dar con él, tu búsqueda de emociones al límite era el reflejo de ti mismo en búsqueda de la verdad, una verdad que has ocultado por años dentro de tu ser y que no pudiste asumir. No veías a las hermanas francesas como objeto de deseo, las veías añorando los recuerdos de una hermandad desaparecida.

- No entiendo nada de lo que me dices… ¿Qué verdad? ¿De que verdad hablas?- Dijo el muchacho, tratando de incorporarse.

- De que hubo alguien que siempre te importó, alguien que te ayudó a crear este mundo y olvidaste. Pero no soy el indicado para decírtelo. ¡Bruno, ven aquí! ¿Puedes mostrar tu juguete al señor?- dijo levantando la voz dirigiéndose al pequeño que jugaba mas atrás.

- Este es mi auto favorito, se llama camaro y es rojo, me lo regaló mi papá para mi cumpleaños. ¿Quieres verlo? – El pequeño extendió sus manos pequeñas, entregándole el vehiculo de juguete al shockeado joven que se encontraba frente a él. Felipe también extendió sus brazos y procedió a tomar lentamente el juguete mientras miraba fijamente al chico y su sonrisa.

Al momento de entrar en contacto con el juguete todo desapareció, y muchas imágenes empezaron a sucederse unas detrás de otras, imágenes que contaban una historia: 2 chicos corriendo por un prado, jugando con sus juguetes.

_-Hermano devuélveme mi automóvil_.- decía Bruno

_- De ninguna manera, es horrendo, jamás te permitiré tener un auto tan feo, yo jamás tendría uno así._

Las visiones corrieron de prisa nuevamente, y ahora estaban frente a la estantería de libros de la casa:

_- ¿Mami, y qué paso con Peter? Léenos más._

_- No Felipe, tu hermano está cansado y ambos necesitan dormir._

_- No mama, síguenos leyendo un poco mas, yo puedo dormir un poco mas tarde, pero quiero escuchar esta historia con mi hermano. _

_- Está bien, Bruno. Solo porque ambos están de acuerdo._

Las imágenes pronto se hicieron sombrías, un túnel fue lo que reconoció y pronto una línea férrea.

_- Hermano, tengo miedo, no deberíamos estar aquí._

_- Tonterías, Bruno, es divertido aplanar monedas. Toma ésta, llévala a las vías y subes._

El sonido del tren se hace pronto más fuerte, el suelo comienza a temblar.

_¡Hermano no puedo subir!_

_¡DAME LA MANO! _

El tren pasa a toda velocidad, el viento sobre el cabello de Felipe se agita, sus ojos se vuelven de piedra. Ahora se ve así mismo en el comienzo de una escalera caracol, escuchando de lejos una conversación de sus padres.

_- Ha pasado mas de un año desde que Bruno… Felipe no consigue reanimarse; el psiquiatra dijo que lo mejor será quitar todo vestigio de su existencia por el bien de Felipe, para que salga de este estado._

_- ¡Pero cariño! ¡El es nuestro hijo! No podemos olvidarlo._

_- Lo se querida, pero si queremos que al menos en un aspecto mejore el que aún está con nosotros tenemos que sacrificar nuestros recuerdos; no sabemos cómo funcionan sus pensamientos, es probable que jamás reaccione si no deja de lado esto. Es probable que debamos dejar que se encamine solo, es mejor que aquello que no podamos controlar o entender lo ignoremos, será lo mejor para él y para nosotros._

Pronto las visiones se disipan, Felipe se ve así mismo tirado en medio de una plaza, son las 02:00 AM según un reloj de un edificio. En sus manos, un pequeño automóvil de juguete con forma de un camaro rojo, sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas mientras intenta reincorporarse; pero es la pena la que lo corroe, finalmente entiende que necesitaba sus recuerdos para guardar el luto que jamás vivió, necesita a su hermano muerto y su consciencia a pesar de sentir el peso de la culpa, se siente liviana; entendiendo que la verdad libera.

"_Hermano mío, perdóname. No debí olvidarte jamás; quizás si no lo hubiese hecho mi vida no sería el desperdicio que ha sido hasta ahora"_ Pensó, y mientras pensaba cada una de estas palabras sus lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, y un llanto desolado se extendió por la desolada localidad.

***

Un joven está internado en una sala aislada, su mirada perdida y carente de toda emoción. Un señor alto y erguido, doctor en ciencias químicas sale de la habitación en la que el muchacho se encontraba.

La puerta se cierra; el chico sigue con la mirada torcida mirando por la única ventana que se ve desde lo lejos.

De pronto, una mariposa fosforescente entra en el lugar, llevando un sobre lo deja caer sobre sus piernas, éste lo toma en sus manos y lo abre.

"_Hermano, siempre estaré contigo"_

El muchacho sonríe, por primera vez en meses; sacude el sobre una vez mas,

Una píldora con un contenido nebuloso cae en su palma.

17


End file.
